


【仓安】同窗男子恋爱事件簿

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 买了新相机的大仓，无意发现了同班同学安田的一个秘密





	【仓安】同窗男子恋爱事件簿

是学园paro  
—————————  
安田打开鞋柜的门时，一个白色的信封正面朝下，“啪”地掉到了地上。

“呜哇！不会是情书吧，好羡慕，安田同学似乎总是收到情书呢。”

回头，发出声音的是姓大仓的同班同学。平时来往并不多，因此只是微笑着致意。

“大仓同学这么帅气，收到的应该更多吧。”

“没有呢——女孩子们可不喜欢我这种性格恶劣的男生。像安田同学这么温柔的人，才更受欢迎吧？”大仓半真半假地回答道。

说话时，安田已经换好了鞋子，把信封拿在手里。收到信还是难免心跳，虽然这么讲很抱歉，但他想快点回家打开看，而不是和不太熟的同学在这里寒暄。

“安田同学等我一下，一起去车站吧？”

这样一来他就没法拒绝了，说起来，和大仓回家顺路吗？之前好像从没在路上见过他——今天主动来找自己搭话，怎么想都透着奇怪。大仓锁好自己的鞋柜，对他展现出和煦的笑容，却让安田忍不住后退了半步。

“久等了，我们走吧。”

“啊，没有的。”

一晒到太阳，那种脊背发凉的感觉就消失了。方才对大仓的擅自揣测让安田觉得有些抱歉，走在旁边，悄悄地抬眼打量他。

高个子，漂亮的脸，似乎头脑也很好。这样的人没收到过情书，怎么想都不可能吧。

从刚才开始，大仓的视线就不停地往他手上落。发现安田注意到后，大仓有些羞涩地开口了。

“那个……安田同学不打算打开吗？”

“诶——想着回家再看。”

大仓失望地垂下了头。

大概是想看看情书是什么样子吧？于是安田主动开口：“喂，只给你看一下，不过，可不能告诉别人。”

“嗯！”大仓用力地点点头，把一只手臂搭在了安田肩膀上。

稍微有些不适应地扭了扭肩，大仓却搭得更紧，目光灼灼地盯那个信封。正面用横平竖直的笔划写着“安田 章大様”，安田努力在不损伤信封的情况下撕开封胶，却似乎听到大仓极轻地嗤笑一声。

带着怒意抬头，对方只是用疑惑的眼神看他。大概是听错了？终于取出信封的内容物，安田看了一眼就大惊失色地将其塞回，却被大仓捉住了手。

“嗯，好可爱的女孩子。仔细一看，和安田同学长得还真像啊……”大仓抽出一张照片对着光看，边看边往安田脸上打量。

安田感觉全身的血液都往脸上涌，故作镇定地回答：“不知道你什么意思。”

“如果真的是没有关系的人，安田同学刚才那么慌乱做什么。”

“你怎么知道这不是我的姐姐或者妹妹？”

“说这种话，你自己相信吗？不如现在带我去你家拜访一下？”安田在对方的逼视下终于出离愤怒，用力在大仓胸前推搡一下。

“你这家伙，从刚才开始就一直在自说自话些什么。莫名其妙，我要走了。”

“照片也不要了？还有很多同学没有看到呢。大家一定都会很惊讶吧。”

安田停下脚步。

“是你放的？”

“嗯哼。”大仓耸耸肩，随后用身体把安田抵在墙上。他的吐息打在耳边热热的，却让安田毛骨悚然，有种被冰冷黏腻的东西缠住的错觉。

“想不到安田同学周末会打扮成女孩子呢……好大胆啊，是觉得不会被发现吗？”

“你……”

“我只是碰巧用零用钱买了相机，穿裙子的安田同学真可爱，忍不住就注意到了。”大仓的膝盖抵在他腿间，似有若无地磨蹭。

“想着应该让你看到自己美丽的样子呢，不过，让其他同学看的话，我可是有些不舍得分享。”

安田终于忍不住，抬起手用力地向大仓脸上抽去，却被捉住手腕，轻而易举地按在了墙上。粗糙的墙面摩擦着皮肤，火辣辣地疼。他从散乱的前发中间放出目光，咬着嘴唇恶狠狠地盯着高个子。

“所以，你想怎么样？”

“和我约会吧。”大仓伸手替安田整理了头发，食指在他鼻尖轻轻刮了一下。

“……变态。”安田低声咒骂。

大仓的膝盖向上顶了顶，若不是被抓着，安田恐怕会软着腰滑到地上。

“好敏感啊，在人来人往的街上，被碰了碰就会有反应的安田同学才更变态吧？”

安田转而试图攻击大仓的下身，却被拉进旁边的小巷，背对着对方，再次被按在了墙上。双手的手腕被反抓着固定在后腰上，大仓把下巴放在他肩膀上，看似亲昵地耳语：“考虑一下，要不要和我约会？”

只觉得自己全身都在冒冷汗，牙齿在恐惧和愤怒中咔咔作响。安田额头抵墙，闭着眼睛回答大仓：“好……你先放开我。”

“把邮件地址告诉我。”

安田说了一串数字。

“接下来，这个也要加好友。”

通过验证后，安田看到对方的头像，再次大惊失色。

大仓把手机屏幕对着他晃了晃：“这张照片拍得很可爱吧？擅自拿来做头像了。已经有好多人问过我，这是你女朋友吗？”

“……那你怎么回答的。”

“当然是，是女朋友啦。毕竟我也有些虚荣呢。”

安田偏过头去，大仓有些不满意地凑近：“安田同学，我可是在夸你漂亮呢。”

“那谢谢你？”

大仓仿佛没有听出语气里的讽刺，径自道：“不可以拉黑或者不回消息，我会伤心的。伤心之后，会做什么就不一定了。”

安田忍不住翻了个白眼，拉着脸回答：“哦，知道了。”

扯着书包带逃离小巷时又被大仓叫住了，却只是被搂住脖子轻轻拍头发。

“都沾上墙上的石灰了……好了，现在走吧。”

有点惊讶地看了大仓一眼，后者脸上是优等生的闪亮笑容，身上的白衬衫干净笔挺地束在腰带里，朝他摆手。

仿佛刚才什么都没发生过一样。

“混蛋……变态。”安田小声骂着，带着莫名其妙的心情逃离了这里。

从补习班回家的路上手机响了，紧张兮兮地扫视了周围，安田点开了这封来自陌生号码的邮件。

出乎意料，里面没有任何奇怪的内容，而是用轻松的口吻询问：数学作业做完了吗？

……装什么好同学？安田想。按了按键盘，回复：做完了。

-要不要对一下答案？  
-你有病吧  
-别这么小气嘛，同学之间应该互相帮助，共同进步才对  
-据我所知，你好像有家庭教师吧  
-可我想和yasusu对答案  
-谁允许你这么叫我了？  
-那 yasuko(///▽///)  
-神经病  
-我把我的答案发给你哦  
-[图片]  
-你第17题做错了吧  
-什么( ；´Д｀)你算出来是多少  
-代入那个方程之后，应该是（2m^2+3)y^2+4my-4=0，你看看你的  
-啊(｡･ω･｡)真的错了  
-别装了，你怎么可能会做错这种题。不要用颜文字，恶心。  
-yasusu更喜欢我用emoji？  
-我喜欢你停止发邮件  
-不—行，别的答案也要对  
结果被迫一直在回复邮件，坐在沙发上时，姐姐用毛巾擦着头发从浴室里走出来，八卦地瞄他。

“章大在和女朋友发消息吗？”

被吓了一跳，下意识地藏起手机，又觉得这样更可疑，干脆直接向姐姐展示屏幕。

“才没有，是在和同学聊作业的事情。”

姐姐有点失望地扁了扁嘴。“还真的是啊。怎么突然这么爱学习了？”

“拜托，我一直有在努力的好不好。”

“知道的，逗你一下啦。说起来，你有没有看到我的卷发棒？这几天一直都找不到。”

当然知道的，上周末偷偷用完之后，藏在自己的房间里忘记还回去了。安田抬起头，用无辜的表情回答姐姐：“没有诶，我也帮你找找吧。”

“谢啦，你先和这个，秋葵同学，聊作业吧。”姐姐轻快地哼着歌，回房间了。安田擦了擦额角的冷汗，继续应付大仓。

如果聊天记录曝光，一定会让其他人大跌眼镜。里面夹杂着幼稚的撒娇耍赖和胡搅蛮缠，非常低智，完全是在他的耐心边缘跳踢踏舞。想象着那位优等生说出这些话语的表情，安田忍不住打了个冷颤，匆匆截断话题。

-我要睡了。  
-我先睡，拜拜！

什么啊，刚才聊得起劲的是你才对吧。

当天晚上安田做了个噩梦，梦见自己穿着女生制服，被大仓拉着走在校园里。走着走着，大仓看中了自己手里的布丁，非要吃，而自己偏偏不想给他，争夺之下布丁掉到裙子上，对方的手却是伸进裙摆，顺着大腿摸了上来——

随后他喘息着惊醒了，掀开被子看了看，绝望而狂乱地思索。

为什么会这样？明明大仓对他做了那么变态的事情，怎么会这样？

第二天安田眼睛下面挂着黑眼圈，趴在桌子上咬面包。大仓斜挎着书包从他旁边走过，目不斜视，一秒都没有停留。

表现得一如往常，倒是让安田对他的背影盯了好几秒。

午休时手机响了，安田刚打开天台的门，就被捂着嘴巴拖到了一边，叫都没来得及叫一声。

身后的人沉默不语地在他胸前又掐又揉，把衣服从腰带里扯出来，往里伸手。

安田挣了一下，又挣了一下，直到肩头一沉。

大仓枕在他肩膀上，手还插在他衣服里。用撒娇的语气懒懒地说：“果然是平胸。”

安田被他掐得很痛，含着眼泪瞪他：“那又怎样？”

“被我拍到的yasuko看起来胸部很大的说，一个人在房间里垫高胸部的安田同学好变态啊。”

安田用手肘顶他肚子：“那抱着我的你算什么？放手，小心沾上变态的气息。”

大仓快速地在他脸上亲了一下：“我也是变态。”

安田用手背抹了抹眼泪，大仓的手趁机挑开衬衫里穿着的白背心，热气腾腾地贴着皮肤钻了进来。嘴里也不老实：“安田同学好像我的宠物，怎么摸都可以的感觉。”

被指甲直接掐着乳尖的感觉太过诡异而鲜明，安田真的害怕了，哆嗦着把手肘不断地往后撞。“滚，快滚……”

大仓的身体僵了僵，慢慢地把手抽出来。

直到安田把天台的门重重甩上，他还捂着肚子蹲在那里。

下午的上课铃打了十几分钟，大仓才走进来。讲台上的横山老师停下板书，问：“怎么迟到了？”

大仓规规矩矩地把手放在身前：“我身体不舒服，老师。”

他平时表现不错，横山老师也就没有多问。只是点了点头，示意他快点回到座位上。

安田盯着书页转笔，感到很解气。活该，他想，这下知道厉害了吧？被掐过的乳尖似乎还在肿，也可能破了皮，被胸前的衣料摩擦得又痒又疼。他只能很不舒服地把胳膊往里收了收。

椅子被踢了踢。

“……安田。”横山老师站在讲台上重复。“现在听到了？回答一下我刚才说的问题。”

他刚才根本没在听，光顾着想大仓的事情了。闻声慌忙站起来，肯定脸红了，横山老师皱着眉批评：“怎么今天一个两个都这样？”

周围爆发出哄笑。

“对不起，老师……”

椅子又被踢了踢，后面的女孩子低声讲了一串话，安田复述了一遍，横山老师的脸色终于好看了一点。

“坐下吧，下次不要再被我抓到走神。”他威胁地敲敲黑板。

“……是。”

教室里很安静，他清楚地听到斜后方传来一声笑。

不用想也知道是谁。

下课后他双手合十向身后的女孩子道谢。

“锦子，刚才多谢你了。”

“诶，没什么啦，安田同学不要客气。”女孩子有点害羞地摇摇手，笑出一口小白牙。

“啊，你的发带开了。”

“真的吗？安田同学能帮我系一下吗？”锦子说着就主动在他面前低下了头，洗发香波的味道甜甜地飘上来。

“我用的也是这个牌子的香波，泡沫真的很舒服。”边打结边说，女孩子又惊讶地“诶——”一声。

“居然能闻出来，好厉害——”

“好啦，看一看效果怎么样？”

锦子拿着镜子左照右照，评价：“比我自己系得都好看。”

这时候两个常和锦子在一起玩的女孩子手挽着手走过来，揪了揪“兔耳朵”，打趣：“锦子今天好可爱啊。”

“是安田同学手巧啦。”锦子还在照镜子，脸颊红扑扑。

女孩子们捂着嘴笑起来，用眼睛示意安田的方向，说了什么。锦子的脸更红了，佯装生气，把她们凶走了。

“那个，丸子她们就这样，安田同学别放在心上啊。”

其实安田并没有听到，但还是回头笑了笑。“没有，大家都是同班同学嘛。”

锦子突然把手伸进桌洞里翻找，再次拿出来时，手心里躺着一颗包装精美的水果糖：“谢谢你帮我系发带。”

“也谢谢你提醒我。”安田剥开糖果，对女孩子眨了眨眼。

这一天是周五，上最后一节课时大家都很躁动，一响铃，就争先恐后地跑出教室。大仓拎着书包靠在走廊上，听自己班的几个女孩子叽叽喳喳地从洗手间走出来。

“……安田同学真的好温柔呢……”

“诶诶，难道锦子你……”

“啊，别乱说！”

接下来是压低声调的窃笑，然而听在大仓耳中还是那么刺耳。于是他用平常的音量说了句。

“丑女。”

女孩子们的脚步停了，大仓沿着皮鞋和小腿袜看上去，看到的是丸子因为气愤而通红的脸颊。

“你说我？”

大仓有些莫名其妙地翻了翻眼睛，还是顺口骂道：“说的就是丑女。”

接下来他被义愤填膺的女孩子们包围了，场面一度十分混乱。

“丸子，你别生气了……”

“大仓同学太过分了！请你道歉。”

大仓对着丸子做了个鬼脸：“我偏不。”

“都闭嘴，一群笨蛋。”走过来的是被称为恶女的仓子，她拨弄着一边马尾的发梢，懒懒地嘲讽：“性格这么差劲，难怪没有女朋友。不可能会有女孩子喜欢上你的吧。”

仓子伸出食指制止了大仓想说出口的话：“说line头像是你女朋友什么的，拜托，那么可爱的女孩子，瞎了眼才会看上你这种人吧。”

大仓气得攥紧拳头，仓子像是发现新大陆一样笑起来：“哎呀，你果然好没有风度，不会想对女孩子动手吧？你们快看，他现在好生气呢。”

女孩子们快活的笑声此刻是对大仓最严苛的刑罚，他对着每个人点了点：“你们等着，早晚让你们亲眼看看我女朋友。”

仓子还在他身后喊：“要去雇人扮演吗——破费了大仓同学——”

安田做完值日，赶往车站时，又被拦腰拖进了小巷里。

“明天就和我约会。”

“你……你胡说什么？明天我爸爸妈妈在家，不可能那个样子出门。”

“我不管，出了门再打扮也可以，总之明天要和我约会。不然，周一，你会看到黑板上贴满你的照片。”

安田又开始活动手肘，还没碰到，就听到大仓痛苦地嘶一声。

“好疼。”

“我还没打呢。”

“你中午打得我好疼。”

想起大仓迟了那么久才来上课，安田也有些愧疚，不过只有一点点。

“……那对不起了，你怎么样，还好吗？”他硬邦邦地说，猝不及防地又被大仓按住往衣服里摸。

“你怎么这么喜欢在公众场合做这种事……啊……”

大仓在他身上乱掐一顿，把他推出巷口。

“明天见，别让我失望。”

周六上午，安田背着个鼓鼓的包出了门。约在车站见面，大仓远远地就向他招手，深色牛仔裤衬得腿修长纤细，模特似的好身材。

……可惜是个变态。

“嗯……安田同学想先去哪里？”

“不先去换衣服么。”安田警惕地盯他。

“既然安田同学很想先换衣服，那我们现在就走吧。”

说走就走，很快二人就站在一栋色泽诡异的建筑门口。安田皱着眉抬头打量建筑的招牌。

“这什么地方，看起来好恶心。”

“情人旅馆。”大仓回答。

“哈——？”安田的手攥紧背包带，“优等生还来这种地方？”

在网上查的。大仓接了一句，随后强行把他带进门内。

房间内的灯光是奇怪的粉色，墙壁装饰着令人无法直视的道具。大仓顺势脸朝下扑倒在圆床上，按了个什么开关，圆床就徐徐旋转起来。

安田感觉羞耻得要死了。

他正往身上抹泡泡，浴室的玻璃突然透明，一转头，大仓躺在圆床上冲他笑。

把裙子往身上套时，大仓支起手肘，用手掌撑着下巴，边被床带着转，边很感兴趣地盯他。

化妆时，大仓终于下了床，在旁边添乱。

“安田同学，我来帮你涂唇彩怎么样？”

是淡粉珠光的草莓唇彩，大仓的脸在面前露出做难题的表情，比他大一圈的手捏着刷子的圆柄，小心翼翼地勾勒。下巴还被捏着，安田半张着嘴，感觉嘴唇痒痒的。

“喂，好了没有。”他终于忍不住开口。

这一开口，大仓顿时哎呀一声，嘟着嘴抱怨。

“都怪安田同学乱动，差一点点就涂好了，现在都花掉了！”

“明明是你太笨了，花掉了就擦下来重涂。”

“擦下来多可惜。”大仓突然站起身，骤然增强的压迫感让坐在床上的安田往后移了移。

“……干什么。”

“反正都要重涂，不如先让我尝尝安田同学嘴唇的味道吧。”大仓用甜蜜的语调哄骗着，动作却是一点都不犹豫。

先是把自己的嘴唇压在安田嘴唇上蹭，然后，用同样变得亮晶晶的嘴唇从嘴角一路吻到脸颊，留下一个个闪着淡淡光泽的唇印。

安田用一种忍耐了很久的语气开口：“你这样乱来，底妆也会被弄花的。”

“那就弄花好了呀。”大仓在他下巴上啃出个牙印，一甩头发：“粉底不好吃。”

“你是白痴吗？”

“别这样说嘛……被弄得乱七八糟的安田同学，躺在我身下，用这种语气骂人，会让我很兴奋的。不过，果然想让你也对我温柔一点啊。”

安田弯着眼睛笑了笑，吐出柔软的话语：“你这个变态。”

“啊，真是受不了。”大仓说着，用犬齿咬住他的下唇，轻轻碾磨。“草莓味的嘴巴，怎么可以用来说这种话呢。”

轻微的痛感在嘴唇内侧爆开，那双手又伸到他胸前摸索，语气竟然还有点欣慰：“其实平胸穿这件裙子也挺好看的，下次不要垫胸部了。”

“我为什么要听你的？”

“嗯？因为安田同学以后都要穿给我看呀。”

安田简直没话说，憋了半天，憋出一句：“你还真是……”

“我知道你要说什么，变态……”大仓再次压过来，舌尖在他口腔内活泼泼地撩逗，话语的尾音全部被堵在咽喉。

补好了妆，大仓兴致勃勃地拉着安田出了门，强行把他的手攥在自己掌心里。看着安田紧张的样子，还调侃：“安田同学今天很漂亮的，不要害羞。”

路过商场橱窗时，擦得透亮的玻璃映出两人的身影。裙摆在小腿的部位轻快地啄，那种奇异的自信和快乐又回到身上了，之前穿着裙子出门时，他总催眠自己是另一个人，可是，现在被认识的人牵着的手提醒他，他就是安田。

买刨冰时，婆婆一边找零一边说：“你们可真般配呀。”

安田往大仓身后藏，听见被他抓着的高个子说：“我女朋友是个容易害羞的孩子。”

色素把舌头染成红红蓝蓝的颜色，安田探身在大仓手里的纸杯里挖，一转身，却是和一群熟人打了照面，是他们班上的女孩子们。

恨不得把脸全部用头发遮住，仓子却是大大方方地走上来打招呼：“还真是你女朋友？真人也好可爱啊。”一边说，一边不断地看安田。

大仓胳膊一伸，把安田的脸压在自己胸口。

“我女朋友是你能随便看的么。”

“真差劲啊，你女朋友能忍受得了你，一定脾气很好吧。”仓子感叹。

“是又怎么样？你们没事做啊，别在这里打扰我们约会。”大仓故意摆出蛮横无礼的态度，把女孩子们全都气走了。

安田还趴在他胸前，大仓轻轻拍他肩膀：“她们走了，起来吧。”

从胸口传来的声音闷闷的。

“我想回去了。”

“这么早吗，不如先回旅馆。”

安田短促地笑了一声：“那间情人旅馆？可以的。”

被同学撞见后安田的情绪就一直不太高，最后在情人旅馆消磨了大半天。期间大仓念叨着饿了，还真从背包里拿出了食物。安田把手里的布丁吃了一半，才后知后觉地想起那个梦。

“这个口味的只带了一个，快被安田同学吃光了，我还没有吃到。”高个子男生蹭过来胡闹，一下没拿稳，剩余的半个布丁翻倒在裙摆上。

等一下，等一下，这样一来，不就和那个梦一模一样了么——手里还举着勺子，没穿丝袜，伸进来的手掌和大腿肉贴肉地摩擦。大仓的路线越摸越向上，最后隔着内裤戳了一下。

“yasuko为什么会有这个。”

搞什么，角色扮演么。

安田把头枕在手臂上，对着一脸求知的大仓闲闲地回答。

“有了这个，才可以把你搞得哇哇大哭。”

大仓纯真的笑容僵硬了，显然没料到这样的回答，受刺激似的喃喃自语：“是么，yasuko还真厉害啊。”

话罢，他从床头柜上拿起一瓶润滑剂，看也不看，直接对着内裤倒了大半瓶。安田大惊之下坐起身，胯下却是已经被搞得湿凉一片。大仓的手伸进来握住他的东西，把剩余的润滑剂倒上去，沉着一张脸上下撸动。

“大仓，轻一点，轻一点……”

“yasuko这么快就被搞得湿哒哒呢。”大仓的语气类似纪录片配音，是一种无机质的冰凉。拇指抵着敏感带揉搓，成分复杂的液体使虎口反射出透明的光泽。这一幕在安田眼里是别样的刺激，快感一点点从腰眼积累上来时，大仓却是突然松开了手。

“手酸了。”他随手把内裤扔在一边，把安田今天穿出门的裤子拉过来。“这个不能穿了，安田同学直接穿这条吧。”

安田还在发愣，就被扯着套上了裤子，上半身还穿着连衣裙，看起来有点滑稽。

“快点换掉啊，你想这样子回家？”大仓在一旁语气很差地催促，嫌弃地把手在床单上抹了又抹。

既然这样，一开始就不要碰好不好。安田把换下来的衣服装进背包，还是忍不住扭头对大仓说了句：“你有病吧？”

大仓把食指朝他点了点，先一步推开房门：“我们的事情还没完，下周继续。”

周一，大半个班的同学都知道大仓真的有个可爱的女朋友。大仓看似无意地说，女朋友的唇彩吻起来是草莓味。安田捏着笔记本回答锦子突然变多的问题，紧接着被问了一句。

“安田同学吻过女孩子吗？”

下意识地摇了摇头。

“那，安田同学有女朋友吗？就连大仓那种讨厌的家伙都有女朋友呢。”

“没有。”

锦子若有所思地用指节蹭了蹭嘴唇，抬头露出灿烂的笑容。“这样，还有这道题也想请教一下。”

午休时又被大仓叫到天台。安田咬着牛奶的吸管，状似随意地问了一句：“大仓同学讨厌我吗？”

“怎么会呢。”对方很意外地抬头。

“那么，为什么要对我做那些事情。”

大仓咬下一大口炒面面包，咀嚼一番：“也许是因为嫉妒你吧。”

“哈？”

“安田同学很受欢迎呢，大家好像都很喜欢你，书桌里和鞋柜里总会有情书吧？我就完全相反，一边嫉妒着，一边想知道你受欢迎的秘密。可是，我又总觉得他们都不是真正的了解你，因为，我的座位在你斜后面，看得最清楚。”

“所以，那天一眼认出穿女装的安田同学时，我真的好高兴。对谁都笑着，又温柔又元气的安田同学，私下里居然是那种样子。也许是我不够变态才不够受欢迎吧？以后就再也不用找原因了。这样想着，相机却很诚实地拍下来了。”

“把照片冲洗出来之后，我看着安田同学的留影，才发现。原来安田同学是我的理想型啊——这就伤脑筋了，我还要不要继续嫉妒你呢？”

大仓边说边吃掉了一整个炒面面包，对安田展示无邪的笑容，烫过的头发微微带着点卷，在风里可爱地抖动。安田无端地觉得心跳的有些快，不断地自我催眠：这是个变态，变态变态变态……

“你一定又在心里骂我了。”大仓的手指挑起安田的下巴，在嘴唇上啵地亲了一口。

“但是，没关系。骂不出口的样子，和生气的样子，我都觉得好可爱。”

安田几乎是落荒而逃。

帅气的、可爱的、撒娇的、变态的……

放学后还是会被突然拖进小巷亲吻和乱摸，只是偶尔，安田也会在对方手臂的环抱下踮起脚，主动送上嘴唇。

这天放学后，安田照例要去走廊里等大仓，只是这一次，他被拦住了。

“锦子同学？”他困惑地眨眼，“请问有什么事情吗？”

女孩把背在后面的手伸出来，粉红色信封直直递到眼前。

“安田同学……请你看看这个。”

已经猜到六七分，犹豫一下还是接过来：“谢谢。”

锦子的睫毛受惊似地颤了颤，突然道了句失礼了，扶着他的肩膀，轻轻地吻了一下。

身后传来声音：“你们在做什么。”

大仓正一脸不可思议地往这边走，刚才还红着脸的锦子此时却是一下子挡在前面。

“关你什么事？你这个讨厌鬼。”

“这是什么？情书？”大仓从安田的手里夺过那个信封，锦子气愤地扑上去抢：“是又怎样？你恐怕都没见过这东西吧？”

故意举高了手臂，在女孩子愤怒夹杂着讶异的注视中，斜着眼撇下一句话：“可是，这件事还真的和我有关系。”

接下来，他弯下腰，用力地吻住了安田。

锦子尖叫起来。

“小丫头，想跟我抢，下辈子来早点吧。”

第二天，安田不得不忍受锦子的试探。你知道大仓有女朋友了吗？他真的是个坏家伙，别被他骗了。真的吗，安田同学，安田同学，如果你是被迫的，就眨眨眼……

坐在斜后方的大仓幸灾乐祸地嘟起嘴唇，隔着空气传递来一个飞吻。

总不能告诉她，我和大仓的“女朋友”是一个人吧？安田同学，今天的烦恼也照常运转着。

fin


End file.
